


Prickly

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 25. Prickly: that causes a prickling feeling.





	Prickly

When Ben’s lips touch Rey’s stomach and she giggles he raises an eyebrow, but the hand in his hair encourages him lower so he trails her hipbone, her inner thigh and— she’s giggling again.

 

“What?”

 

She smiles, hand stroking the stubble beginning to form in his cheeks and chin. “Prickly.”

 

He huffs a laugh and presses a kiss to the palm of her hand, and somehow the intimacy of it strikes Rey deep, and its comfort carries through their connection, hitting Ben too. When his tongue presses flat to her folds, it turns into something else.

  
“ _Ben_ ,” she sighs, delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
